Traitor
by ANBU Crayon
Summary: Sakura is a Traitor. She leaves Konoha for Orochimaru, and leaves everybody in despair. And what's this? Sakura is a What!


"Sakura is a traitor." Those words struck Naruto as lies, everything but the truth. Tsunade sat in her chair, waiting for Naruto's reply. Minutes passed, and Tsunade wanted this to be over and done with. " Sakura left the village in search for power, and in return, landed in the hands of Orochimaru. Do you realize what she has done?" The Hokage didn't even see that her words didn't make much sense to the others that sat at the table. Iruka, whose usually happy face, was now sad. Before the group at the table, Naruto stood. His eyes flickering between their usual Sapphire blue color, to the deep red color that let people know that the Kyuubi is still alive. Beside the tall boy, was just as equally tall boy. Sasuke stood in silence, his teeth to clenched for him to think of speaking, his own eyes flickered to the Sharingan and each of it's stages. This made the Counselors and Tsunade look downwards until Kakashi placed a blind-fold over his ex-students eyes. Sasuke didn't protest. He knew what was happening, and he couldn't stop it. Sakura had screwed up his Sharingan with some sort of Jutsu that only the presence of a certain person could out-power, which was Sakura herself. It made Sasuke furious.

Sasuke wasn't the only Ninja that had been affected by the Jutsu. In fact, almost every Ninja in Konoha had been infected by the Jutsu, the Jutsu that Sakura had created.

" She isn't a traitor. I won't believe you. Ever." It wasn't Naruto who spoke these strong words towards the Hokage, but the once shy Hinata. Her Byakugan on, and the veins surrounding her eyes bulging out even further as she seemed to give into the anger pent up inside her mind. " Sakura would never do that, and you know it. Did you even notice that after Sakura left, Sasuke came back? And even then, some things just fell into place. Naruto and I married, Sasuke and Ino got together. It's almost as if Sakura knew this was going to happen."

"Her Jutsu is ruining lives, Hinata! You can't even turn off your Byakugan, and Sasuke can't look into any body's eyes!" Tsunade had now stood, her chair flying backwards, and through the window. Her anger didn't seem natural, and her strength was crushing the desk below her.

"Sakura never meant for this to happen, and you know Tsunade. Sakura was never the one to harm other people. She knew that-" Hinata cut off. She almost released everything.

"She knew what, Hinata?" Tsunade looked over at Hinata, the purple haired beauty blushing, and looking around.

"She- Sakura knew, that if she left. Everything would fall into place. That everything would go the way it should. If Sakura hadn't of left, this world would be destroyed. She needed to escape... T-Tsunade, you know what Sakura is. You've always known."

This made most of the people in the room curious. What Sakura 'Was'? Well- Isn't she human?

Naruto was the first to pipe up.

"What do you mean? Sakura's a human being. Nothing more, Nothing less." Too bad Sasuke beat him to the punch, kick, and goal.

Hinata shook her head, and Tsunade looked away.

"Boys- It's time that you learned about the Haruno clan, and what it's blood limit is." Pulling out an old scroll from a locked vault. Then biting her finger, and placing the bloody appendage on top of a Haruno Symbol. Tsunade chanted a quick incantation, and threw the scroll into the air.

A loud explosion, and a white light bursted through the room.

When everything, meaning the white light, had disappeared. Tsunade grabbed the scroll. It wasn't old looking any more.

Gold tassels hung from the round ends, and Critic writing was everywhere.

A large, unforgiving looking lock was placed in the middle of the scroll.

Placing more then enough blood on the lock, Tsunade traced a symbol with her blood into the lock.

The reaction took place. A large, transparent beast of some sort flew from the lock. As it flew out, it's head dove towards Tsunade in a bird-like fashion.

Without moving, the demon stopped. Sniffing Tsunade, it sinked back towards the lock.

"The Hell was That?!"

" That, that was the Guardian Beast of The Haruno Fate Scroll. This scroll, is what Sakura is."

"Sakura is a scroll?" Nobody laughed at that, but a few snickered.

"No, you moron. It contains what Sakura is."

Placing the heavy looking scroll down, Tsunade popped the lock, and unraveled the scroll.

"You guys might want to sit down. This will be a long story." Doing as Tsuande bid, the group sat down.

"**_It was before the time of Ninjas, and before the time of dinosaurs. The cold war that had broke out between the three Goddesses Fate, Death, and Destiny._**

_**Though most thought Kami's lived forever, they didn't. In fact. Kami's needed to transfer to a different body every century. It was on that faithful night, as the Sisters argued, that a Clan was born from the ashes of two different clans.**_

_**The Haruno. With black hair, and purple eyes, the Haruno's were a clan of peace keepers.**_

_**This is where our story begins.**_

_**It was that day she was born. After the great sisters had murdered each other, they found themselves needing a new soul. And she was the only one they could find. That night, on [Sakura's birthday, a new breed of human was born.**_

_**With the souls of Destiny, Fate, and Death inside of the child. The Haruno clan became famous.**_

_**It was said they watched the three sisters converge into one body. As the baby's wild eyes, Purple with a touch of silver, turned an Emerald green. Her short black hair morphed into pink. And three seals, each meaning something different, became clear on the girls skin.**_

_**And as this happened, the child grew. Her hair grew the length of her tiny body, and her body grew longer.**_

_**Once baby sized hands and feet were the size of a grown womens. Dashing eyes were supported by thick eyelashes.**_

_**Among all this was a body to die for. The seals had grown bigger now, and became entwined. In the middle of the seals, was a simple circle eight pointed star. **_

_**They named this Child Sakura. Every three years, they would offer her the bodies of Ninja's that died in the war. Or, If she prefered it, the souls of demons.**_

_**Slowly, Sakura became powerful. It wasn't long before she became a Demi-God, then a Goddess. **_

_**Not only did Sakura have followers, she had a lovers. Yataiji Uchiha and Ntoati Uzamaki. **_

_**She loved them dearly, and they loved her. But, Sadly, the gods were not pleased that Sakura loved A Uchiha and a Uzamaki.**_

_**They slayed the two men.**_

_**Sakura went into a rage. And the world was split.**_

_**Suna's forests died, and sand sprung up. People died off quickly, but some adapted.**_

_**Many other places were destroyed, but Konoha stayed the same.**_

_**Sakura built her fortess into Konoha. It's Lush forests and Beautiful rain gave her a sense of Happiness.**_

_**Sadly, Sakura couldn't find herself to loving once more. She became sick of a broken heart. In desperation to survive, she sealed herself in stone.**_

_**Nearly five centuries later, she was freed of her Stoney Seal by a mysterious man.**_

_**It was later found out that the man man who freed Sakura, was a Young Orochimaru.**_

_**In gratitude for being free, Sakura gave her freedom up. She came to Konoha, and found a pregnated Haruno Women. Sakura could tell that the child wouldn't live on birth.**_

_**Upon choice, Sakura entered the childs soul Ridden body. Six months later, the Goddess was reborn.**_

_**Sealing her true self in a barrier, Sakura grew up as a Normal child. She fell in love with a Uchiha, and became a Ninja.**_

_**Unfortunatly, Orochimaru found her, and reminded her of the Deal she had made so long ago."**_

Tsunade stopped. Her breath Hitched in her throat.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed the scroll from the Hokage. His eyes scrolled across from where she stopped, and his own breath dissipated.

He Read Out loud:

" **_The deal, for those who were unfortunate to know, was one of a great importance. He spoke to her with a hiss of excitement."_**

Naruto dropped the scroll, and he began to freak. His eyes widened, and he backed away from the scroll.

Huffing, Sasuke picked the scroll up, and read the rest of it to himself.

Meanwhile, Hinata was crying in a corner, she knew the end of the story, and she never did like it.

'_ The deal was said that Sakura had souled her own soul to the Snake demon for freeing her. Her body was meant for him, and only for him. He would use her to destroy the world, and recreate it as his own.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ive made Sakura evil, and Orochimaru in control of a powerful being!!

Sasuke: ANBU!


End file.
